The Long and Winding Road
by velvetsprite
Summary: Chapter 8 up, finally : Sad twists & turns for our fave couple, Jackie and Hyde.
1. Here Comes the Sun

**Disclaimer: If I owned 'That 70s Show', the 8****th**** season would have been SO different. I know it's been beautifully re-done many times, but here's my stab at how it should have ended…This story revolves around the Beatles' songs, because they are not only the greatest band in the world, I love 'em: Titles/Excerpts!**

**Note: Thoughts and song excerpts are italicized!**

* * *

Present Day / November of 1979

**It is better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all.**

Bullshit. Hyde would take back the last 3 years if he could stop the nauseous feeling that took hold of him every morning.

**Because if you truly love someone, you can learn to let her go.**

He really didn't want to. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

**And if she is happy, you are too.**

Hyde was about to chuck something at the television. Who wrote this piece of crap? The guy probably never really fell in love, because if he did, he'd be in the same situation that Hyde was in: stuck in a loveless, illegitimate marriage, constantly thinking about his former lover, while battling with a hundred different emotions.

"Hey, I was watching that!"

Hyde had forgotten about her. He mumbled an apology at his wife and tossed her the clicker. He needed to get some air.

"Where are you going, Hyde!" Sam demanded as he strutted out the door.

He merely shrugged as the door shut. There were just better things to do.

* * *

Donna was going to hurl. 

_Jackie and Fez?! What the hell!?_

"Jackie, what the hell are you doing?" she demanded to her pixie friend.

Jackie, who was applying her second coat of her favorite deep red nail lacquer, paused lazily. What was her giant friend yammering about?

"I'm almost done, Donna!"

Donna shook her head with disbelief. Jackie, of all people, should know the dangers of dating Fez. Now Donna loved Fez – who wouldn't love the cute, slightly childish, overly perverted candy-holic? But, to date him? That was where the line had to be drawn, especially in Jackie's case.

"Jackie, I thought you never would date Fez! I thought you guys were just having fun or something. But apparently, there was a lot more going on in that apartment than we knew about!"

Jackie sighed. "Look, Donna, is it such a problem that I'm dating the guy that is bound to make me happy again?"

Donna paused and groaned as she sunk into the chair across her friend.

"You know I want you to happy, right? You deserve happiness, but are you sure that Fez is the answer?" Donna stared at her friend, trying to read through the shield she had put up. Boy, did Hyde teach her well. That damned Zen.

"He is exactly what I'm looking for in a boyfriend. He has all the qualities I ever wanted in …" Jackie cut off mid-sentence.

_Steven_.

Of course, Donna knew what she was going to say, but for the sake of her best friend, she changed topic.

"So, Eric is coming back early tomorrow night for Thanksgiving. What should I wear?"

Donna knew if there were three things to comfort Jackie, no matter what situation she was in: the latest issue of Vogue, gossiping, and money.

"Oh my god! I forgot we were throwing him a surprise 'welcome back' party!" Jackie paused dramatically. "What am _I_ going to wear?"

Donna chuckled as she shook her head. It wouldn't be Jackie Burkhart if she had left Donna the center of attention.

"How about that one dress with rainbow polka-dots on it. Fez always says it reminds him of gumdrops," Donna suggested, with a laugh.

Jackie looked up and smiled gratefully at her friend. They had reached an understanding.

* * *

Kelso knew immediately that when Hyde walked into the Hub, it was not a good idea to push his buttons today. His hair was angrily frizzing out, his fists were clenched, and even his sunglasses seemed to be three shades darker. 

"Hyde, dude. What are you doing here?" he asked cautiously.

"Just got bored watching that dumb movie, man. I needed some air," Hyde muttered.

"Ooh, trouble in paradise, Hyde?" another voice chimed in.

Hyde eyed his best friend warily. Fez usually never angered Hyde – it was either Kelso's stupidity or Eric's femininity that did it. But today, he wanted to kick Fez's ass.

Not because he was with Jackie now. That was the furthest thing on his mind.

"Look, Fez, I feel like crap now. So, there's a good chance that anything you say will make me want to kick your ass," Hyde threatened as he slumped into an empty seat.

Fez quieted as he shrank behind Kelso.

Kelso wished there was someone he could shrink back into. But who could be stronger, leaner, and taller than himself? Kelso sighed. It was a sin to be born this perfect.

The boys seated themselves next to their angry friend. They needed to find out what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Kelso asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just …whatever, I don't know what I'm saying," Hyde lied.

"Did Sam stop giving you sex?" Fez asked quietly.

"No," Hyde replied passively. Not that he cared if Sam did. It was all so mechanical with her. Like she was giving him another one of her shows.

"Wow, if Jackie stopped putting out, Fez would be no more," Fez continued, chuckling.

Hyde immediately snapped up.

"Whoa! You already nailed Jackie?" Kelso screeched in disbelief.

"Well, well. Guess who the new sex god is?" Fez asked merrily. "Me!"

Hyde angrily slammed his fists on the table. He paused a moment before stalking out of the Hub.

"What the hell is his problem?" Fez asked incredulously. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Yeah, you did, Fez!" Kelso responded, irritated at his foreign friend. "You know how Steven is sensitive about god and religion. He doesn't even believe in the government."

Michael stood up, shaking his head with exasperation.

"And how dare you! You know that _I'm_ the sex god of this group!"

And with that, Michael Kelso exited the door, leaving a troubled Fez in confusion.

* * *

Eric Forman was anxious. Nervous. Excited. Worried … and about a million of other things. 

"_Here comes the sun.  
Here comes the sun. _

_And I say it's all right…"_

He was finally going home. Oh, how he had missed it all.

Eric readjusted his seatbelt for the seventh time. These airplane seats were so uncomfortable.

"Sir, can I help you with that?"

A sultry, blonde stewardess was staring at him, holding out her hand.

Eric laughed nervously. "No, no, I'm fine…I have a girlfriend, who is waiting happily for me back home, you know?"

"_Little darlin' it's been a long cold lonely winter    
Little darlin' it feels like years since it's been here…"_

The stewardess nodded awkwardly and gave him a strange look.

He sighed. At least he hoped he still had a girlfriend waiting for him.

He wondered if she had met someone new. He and Donna had not talked in awhile.

He wondered if Kelso had followed Brooke to Chicago. Kelso loved his baby girl, Betsy.

He wondered if Hyde and Jackie were still together. He wouldn't bet on that.

He wondered if Fez was still … wait, what was he again? Oh yeah, shampoo boy!

Eric sighed. In a couple of hours he would find out.

* * *

**Author's Note: While this is still a very Jackie/Hyde-centric story, I wanted to include the POVs of all other characters. To me, the long and winding road, doesn't just represent Jackie and Hyde's relationship, but the relationship of the entire gang, as a whole. I, also, realized that, in the actual show, Eric would have been informed about all the atrocious things that happened while he was gone, but in my universe, it didn't happen. And thus, my chapter 2 will send Eric reeling! ******

**  
Just to clarify, the excerpts of Beatles' songs, along with the chapter titles, reflect a certain character and how he/she is feeling.**


	2. I'm Looking Through You

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

**Note: Thoughts and song excerpts are italicized!**

* * *

Thanksgiving Night, 1979

Eric Forman stood in the doorway of his aging house. He thought at least someone would be there to greet him warmly, but the living room was pitch-black.

As Eric fumbled to find the lights, he heard the shattering of glass behind him and a slight groan.

"AHH! Mommy!" Eric was freaked, and all he wanted was his overbearing mother to console him. "Look, man! I don't know what you're doing in my house, but … I'll just leave quietly if that'll save trouble."

Then the lights came on.

"Surprise!"

* * *

"So, are you saying you're leaving tonight, then?" 

Sam just nodded. She looked into the blue eyes, full of nonchalance. "I know that this 'marriage' was just bringing everyone down. So, it was just sheer luck that this career opportunity came up…"

Hyde half-smiled. "Look, Sam, I'm sorry. It's just, you know, we were drunk, and we both were angry at our lives. And I didn't realize then, that I made a huge mistake…hurting people along the way," he apologized.

"It's alright, Hyde…Just don't lose her again," she replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but we'd better go tell everyone else. They've probably already started," Steven muttered gruffly.

Sam smiled knowingly. "Right."

* * *

Eric was touched. As he saw all of the familiar faces, looking at him expectantly, Eric clutched his chest. 

"Oh Eric, you're not going to cry, are you?" Jackie questioned, irritated.

"Jackie!" Donna stared at her friend with incredulity. He hadn't been here two seconds and Jackie was already berating him.

But Eric was smiling. He had really missed everything. Even the Devil, herself.

"Yeah, Jackie! There are times when a man should cry. Like when his mother passes away, or like when his friends haven't seen him for months because he was a stubborn bastard," Fez disputed, as he enveloped Eric in a big hug, unshed tears shining in his eyes.

"Aw, Fez! Man, you guys, I'm so glad to be back."

"Yeah, you should be too, because there was _so_ much we didn't tell you, while you were in Africa, playing with the kangaroos," Kelso said, as he gave his friend a hug.

"Kangaroos, Michael?" Jackie giggled softly; she shouldn't have expected less from Michael.

Eric furrowed his brow at Donna. "Huh? I thought you said you told me everything I needed to know, like how Fez built that giant Twinkie tower. But then again, we haven't really talked in awhile, have we?"

Donna glared at Kelso and sighed as she started to explain.

"Look, Eric, we just didn't want to shock you while you were off playing Superman to those needy kids in Africa. We meant to tell you everything, and we will."

"It's okay, Donna. I'm sure it's nothing too shocking. I mean, I boxed with several lions and pranced with the pretty gazelles, here and there." Eric chuckled to himself. "Anyway, where's Hyde?"

Kelso cleared his throat. "Yeah…about Hyde-"

"He got married to a slutty stripper in Las Vegas, and you know what? She's not even that pretty," Jackie suddenly interjected, her voice dripped with disgust.

_What the hell?!_ Eric opened his mouth to interject. "But … what…why?" _When did Jackie and Hyde break up?_

"Well, it probably had a lot to do with Kelso showing up naked to Jackie's hotel room, after Hyde came to profess his love to her…" Fez answered, reaching for the chocolates expertly placed in the center of the coffee table.

"What?! Kelso, you did wha-" Eric started.

"No, no, Eric, you got it all wrong! I was just there to comfort Jackie and I just happened to be naked. Anyway, _whatever_, Fez! You have Jackie now, so why are you putting me down for?" Kelso argued, rolling his eyes.

"WHAT?" Eric screeched. _Wow, I really need to sit down._

"Yeah, I know. Do you see why we waited to tell you?" Donna asked, eyeing his skinny body teetering back and forth. "Eric, I think you should sit down…"

"So, you waited until I came back, to throw it at my face all at once! Great idea, guys!" Eric squealed sardonically.

"Yeah, we didn't want to alarm you, Eric. I mean, how would you have felt if we had told you that Donna was dating Randy, while you were in Africa? Jeez, you are lucky to have such good friends!" Kelso continued, stuffing his face with chocolate pudding.

"WHO'S RANDY?" Eric shrieked, his face now white as a sheet.

"KELSO!" Donna yelled. "Look, Eric, let me explain-"

But she wasn't given the chance to, because, at that very moment, Hyde strutted in with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Hey, guys, Sam and I are getting divorced, and she just left a few minutes ago," he announced loudly. "Oh, hey Forman, welcome back, man!"

* * *

Hyde felt great. He felt liberated. 

_Hell yeah, he and Sam should have done this the minute they realized they had gotten married._

He watched in amusement as Kelso and Donna fussed over a passed-out Eric. Hyde didn't know what had happened, but it was just like Forman to faint, like a little girl. He had missed that.

His eyes shifted to Red's old chair, where Fez and Jackie had strategically placed themselves on. Like the way he and Jackie used to do. Hyde felt like he swallowed a cotton-ball, as his throat oddly dried up.

Hyde tried to read Jackie. How did she feel about his divorce? Did her actions betray her? But she made no effort to make eye contact with him. In fact, she was too engrossed with what "_Fezzie_" was saying to even take in the rest of the room.

_"I'm looking through you, where did you go?  
I thought I knew you, what did I know?  
You don't look different, but you have changed,  
I'm looking through you, you're not the same."_

Hyde closed his eyes behind his trademark shades. He had felt pleasant, just seconds ago. But now, seeing Jackie with Fez, it was all coming down. Were they actually serious? Did Jackie actually think that Fez could make her happy?

It wasn't like Hyde had expected her to come prancing back to him. No, he had caused too much shit for that. But still. She could have at least given a glance towards his way. What was she talking about with Fez? Was she telling him that she loved him? That Fez was the "one"?

_"__Your lips are moving, I cannot hear,  
Your voice is soothing but the words aren't clear.  
You don't sound different, I've learnt the game,  
I'm looking through you, you're not the same."_

Hyde watched Kelso carry Eric upstairs, and Donna crossing her arms, relieved and exhausted.

He watched Jackie kiss Fez on the cheek before heading towards the kitchen screen door, pulling Donna with her.

Hyde growled. He couldn't take it and made his way down to the basement.  
Maybe, she really was fine. Maybe he had pulled too much crap and she had just given up. Maybe, she didn't care anymore.

_But__I__ do._

Hyde sighed, as he flopped onto his bed, cleared of all of Sam's ridiculous belongings. He needed a beer.

_"Love has a nasty habit of disappearing overnight,  
I'm looking through you, where did you go?"  
_

* * *

Jackie held her tears in until she and Donna reached their room. 

"Jackie…what's wrong," Donna asked, concerned by her friend's sudden outburst.

Jackie didn't answer. She just cried and cried. She was confused.

"You know, Donna, I thought I could get over Steven. I thought that dating Fez would really help me do that…But now that…"

Donna sat next to her. "But now that he's single, you think you're going to fall for him again. Is that it?"

Jackie nodded silently as the tears poured out. "I'm so horrible, Donna…" she whispered.

"No, Jackie, you're not." Donna sighed. "What are you going to do?"

Jackie shrugged, her eyes swollen, throat dry. "All I know is that…I can't see Steven. I can't be near him. It just hurts too much."

_But I do want to see him. I want to be near him._

Donna nodded. "Alright. Let's just figure this out tomorrow…Let's just figure out everything tomorrow," she mumbled, as Eric's horrified face flashed into her head.

Jackie slowly stood up. "You go ahead and sleep, Donna. I forgot something at Eric's and I'll just be a minute."

Donna looked at her quizzically but decided not to fight it.

Jackie slowly made her way back into the quiet house. It was now Eric's, she remembered. It was so dull without Kitty and Red. She had really missed them since they had left for Florida. She chuckled, recalling how they had accidentally missed their flight to come see their only son.

Taking a deep breath she descended to the basement and towards Hyde's room. What was once a place where she and Hyde had shared many wonderful moments, it now seemed terrifying and taunting. But mustering all the courage she had, Jackie slowly pushed the door open.

Steven immediately awoke to the noise and fumbled to turn on the nearest lamp, by his bed. In the dim light, he saw Jackie's nervous face.

"Jacks, what are you doing here?" He sat up immediately and felt his body tighten, as his heartbeat escalated.

She silently moved towards him and sank next to him, never leaving her teary eyes off of his. And without notice, she pulled him towards her small body, embracing him.

"I…I'm sorry she left," Jackie whispered. Steven couldn't speak. All he could think of was her tender touch on him again.

But before he could reply, Jackie pulled away. She looked into his searching eyes, and gently kissed him.

And, before he could question, she briskly walked out, leaving Hyde to recollect the events of the day during the entire night.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if this chapter was awkward and short. I re-read it and I think Hyde is a little out of character. Eek, please forgive me :( but please comment :D!!**


	3. She Said She Said

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

**Note: Thoughts and song excerpts are italicized!  
**

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe you did that!"

Jackie groaned as Donna ranted.

"I mean, at the party last night, you barely even looked at him! You didn't even talk to him…it was like 'Super Zen Jackie!' but then in the middle of the night, you go off and pull this? Wow!"

"Look, I can't even believe I did it. I just…felt so bad for him, you know?"

"Bad for _him_? Jackie, you're the one who got screwed in all of this," Donna argued.

"I think I know that, Donna," Jackie shot back.

Jackie couldn't believe she had crept to her former lover's room in the middle of the night. And…she could not forget his face when she had kissed him.

"So, what does this mean? Does this mean you and Hyde are getting back together?" Donna questioned, still trying to grasp what happened.

"No, no! I can't get back with Steven," Jackie gushed frantically. "Too much has happened. I just, I don't know what I was thinking. I wanted to comfort him…I hope he knows that," Jackie finished. "I love him, but I can't go back to him. What kind of person would I be, if I did that?"

Donna nodded and sighed. Jackie and Hyde's relationship was one of the weirdest in the world. They were _so_ right _and_ wrong for each other.

"Well, what about Fez? Did you tell him about the kiss? What are you going to do?"

Jackie shook her head. "I haven't said anything. But, I think I know how I'm going to fix this, for everyone."

* * *

Fez was nervous. He eyed his beautiful girlfriend, who seemed to be unnaturally distracted. She said that she needed to talk to him. But she hadn't said anything for the past twenty minutes.

"Jackie, are you alright? What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Jackie took a deep breath and took Fez's hands.

"Okay, Fez. I have things to tell you, but I need you to promise you won't take them the wrong way. Can you promise me that?"

Fez nodded. "Sure, anything for you, baby."

Jackie paused as tears swelled. She cleared her throat to continue.

"Um, Fez. We…we aren't going to work out…" she started, her voice breaking.

Fez was stunned. What was she saying? Was she breaking up with him…already?

"I…need to get away, Fez. Away from here, away from the past," Jackie whispered.

"You mean, away from Hyde," Fez cut in, defeated. He was heartbroken, but he could not get angry as he saw the broken girl in front of him. The girl he had worshipped and loved for so long.

"I feel like there's nothing left for me here. I wake up, and I feel nothing but pain and hurt," Jackie continued, crying noiselessly. "And every time I see him, it kills me…but, I'm not breaking up with you so that I can get back with Steven. You need to know that…I'm so sorry…"

_"__She said I know what it's like to be dead,  
I know what it is to be sad,  
And she's making me feel like I've never been born."_

Fez could not see her like this. He held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. He knew that Jackie was still in love with Hyde, but he had deceived himself. Apparently, she was still not over him. He wished he could get angry.

"I…I'm going to stay with my cousin for awhile in Boston," she whispered. "I just finalized it with her a few hours ago."

Fez pulled away stunned. "What do you mean? You're moving away?"

"Just for awhile. I think it'll be for the best. I don't think anyone will mind or care too much," she continued.

Fez tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"Jackie, we all care for you, no matter what you think. And, you know…I will always love you," he said firmly.

Jackie forced a smile. "Thanks, Fezzie."

* * *

"So, do you know what I want to know?" Kelso asked.

Hyde and Eric shrugged.

"I want to know how Fez built that 10 foot Twinkie tower…it's genius, guys!"

Hyde made a face. Eric just laughed. And laughed.

"Kelso, man, now I want a Twinkie," Hyde muttered.

"You guys want to know something funny?" Eric asked, laughing uncontrollably. "While I was busy staying alive in the lion-infested land of Africa, Donna went ahead and started seeing a guy named Randy!"

Eric stopped laughing. It occurred to him that it just wasn't that funny.

"Man, Eric, we all know that Donna loves you. So, stop crying! We should both be feeling sorry for Hyde. His stripper wife just left him - now that's gotta hurt!"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "She didn't leave me, you dillhole. We're getting a divorce."

"Whatever, Hyde. You're still not gonna be getting any. Especially not from a hot, sexy stripper from Las Vegas. I mean, it just doesn't get any better than that," Kelso argued.

Hyde shook his head at his friend. Kelso was such a tool sometimes. I guess it just wouldn't be fair to the world if all the pretty boys also had functioning brains.

"Hey, guys…I've got some bad news," Fez interjected miserably, as he moped into the sacred circle.

"Yeah, is it worse than the fact that Donna was just giving it away to another guy while I spent months pining for her?" Eric bawled.

"Jackie just broke up with me," Fez replied sadly. "Because she's leaving…to Boston."

Hyde almost fell out of his seat, as he began coughing unstoppably.

"Wow, I must have hit it one too many times. I thought Fez just said that Jackie was leaving to Boston," Hyde muttered, as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said, Hyde. She's serious about it this time," Fez said, feeling an unusual hatred towards his frizz-haired friend. "…She leaves next Friday."

Hyde froze, letting the words sink in.

_"__I know that I'm ready to leave,  
'Cos you're making me feel like I've never been born.  
She said I know what it's like to be dead,  
I know what it is to be sad,  
I know what it's like to be dead."  
_

* * *

"I can't believe you're really going," Donna said, as she eyed Jackie packing her many belongings. "I mean, even when you went to Chicago, you came back within a few days."

Jackie half-smiled.

"And, Boston? That's so much farther than Chicago!"

"I'll be fine, Donna. My cousin's really cool. She goes to Harvard, so you know I'll be hanging around with the all the New England socialites. Yay…"

"Still, I'm going to miss you a lot! How long are you planning on staying there?"

Jackie shrugged. "Probably three or four months. I just…need to clear my head."

Donna sighed. "So, living with your cousin? Wow, I can just imagine the good times you're gonna have… 'oh my gosh, you're hair is **so** gorgeous' and 'oh my gosh, I know!' It sounds swell," she mocked, smiling.

Jackie chuckled. "Shut up, giant! Jillian is nothing like me. I mean, yeah she's pretty attractive and we were both head cheerleaders, but she's actually smart and serious. I can't even imagine going to college…"

"Jackie, you could have gone to college if you wanted to," Donna argued.

Jackie made a face. "Why would I? College is for…ugly and lonely people. Which is why, I wonder why Jillian goes. Some things in life just don't make sense."

_Like my god-forsaken relationship with Steven…_

Donna rolled her eyes. It amazed her that even in the most serious times, Jackie managed to maintain her superficial image.

Jackie sighed. "But, I'm still going to miss this place a lot. And you, and everyone else."

Donna sprawled onto her bed as Jackie continued to fold her belongings and packed them away. "Yeah, where else are you gonna find someone who manages to glue himself to everything he sees?"

Jackie chuckled. "Yeah, remember that one time in Eric's kitchen, at like three in the morning? Michael is such a dork."

"And, where else are you going to find a star wars-obsessed guy that loves to wear awful sweater vests? And a giant, unpopular redhead to make fun of?"

"Donna, stop! You're going to make me cry," Jackie argued. "What's the deal with you and Eric anyway?"

Donna sighed. "I don't know. I haven't been able to explain the whole Randy situation yet. And plus, Eric's like making a huge deal out of it, and it's starting to annoy me. I mean, he's the one who left _me_ to Africa for almost a year. How can he even say anything?"

"But you guys are going to get back together. We all know that."

Donna shrugged. She knew it too, she could never stay away from that Twizzler too long.

"Anyway, look Donna, I just want to say thanks," Jackie began, struggling to keep her emotions out. "Thanks for everything. For letting move in and putting up with me."

Donna smiled and accepted the small hug from her friend. "You're welcome, midget. And thanks for teaching me the difference between the hair flip and the hair twirl. I must say it's come in handy."

Jackie flashed a smile knowingly. "I know, they're the basics of successful flirting!"

Donna rolled her eyes and hesitated. "Hey, so Jackie…do you think Hyde knows yet?"

* * *

Hyde was pissed.

How dare she plan to leave without discussing things with him?  
Especially after last night?

He took a long swig of his beer. _Who the hell does she think she is!_

Hyde clenched his fists as anger took over him…  
It would be another sleepless night for him.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know that this chapter is very short, but please review! I promise the next chapter will be longer, and it should be up very soon. And for those hoping that things will get better for Jackie/Hyde, I'm apologizing ahead of time. The road for those two is quite long and full of potholes… :)**


	4. Ticket to Ride

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

**Note: Thoughts are bolded and italicized; song excerpts are just italicized!**

**Chapter 4: Ticket to Ride****  
**

* * *

"Guys, I think I just saw a coyote!"

"Kelso, shut up!" Donna grumbled as she struggled to re-position herself.

Kelso rolled his eyes and sulked. He swore he saw one.

The gang was driving to the Waukesha County Airport, for what it seemed ,like, forever. Eric drove, Donna and Jackie shared the passenger seat, and Hyde, Kelso, and Fez were squished in the back, along with Jackie's endless towers of bags and suitcases.

"So, Jackie, what time is your flight again?" Eric asked.

_"__She's got a ticket to ride,  
She's got a ticket to ri - hi - hide,  
She's got a ticket to ride, but she don't care."__  
_  
"It's at 10:20, for the last time," Jackie replied, sighing heavily. She could not wait to get out of here. "Are we almost there?"

Donna squinted at the map. "We should be getting close…"

"Hey! COYOTE!"

"Kelso, SHUT UP!" Donna, Eric, and Jackie all shouted.

"FINE, I'll just shut up, then!" Kelso shot back, crossing his arms.

Hyde sighed. _**Would this ride ever stop?  
But…do I want it to stop?**_

* * *

"Two hours? What the hell am I going to do for two hours?" Jackie shrieked. She was pissed. The hour of her departure had come, only to be delayed for another couple of hours. It just didn't seem fair.

"Calm down Jackie! We'll just stay with you until your flight leaves," Donna assured, sitting her friend down in the practically, empty terminal.

Hyde couldn't believe his luck, as he peered at a distraught Jackie. He had a couple of hours…perhaps, to convince her of her awful decision to leave. But, could he do it? Especially, with all the gang around?

"Hey guys, guess what I found?" Kelso interrupted triumphantly. He held some sort of safety brochure. "_Yeah_, this is a brochure warning people about the deer and coyotes near the uh 'vicinity' of the airport. Yeah, I'm not sure what 'vicinity' means, but I'm guessing that it means something like 'Kelso really did see a coyote back there!' SO, BURN, BABY, BURN!"

Jackie stared daggers at him.

"Look, Kelso, I don't think this is really a good time for your juvenile comments," Donna groaned. Airports made her nauseous. And Kelso was not helping.

"You know what? You guys _never_ take me seriously OR let me have fun! Come on, Fez, let's go get something to eat!"

Fez shrugged and followed an annoyed Kelso.

Eric fidgeted next to Donna. "Hey, Donna. Um, yeah I really have to go the bathroom. And, you know what they say about airports and mens' restrooms…"

Donna looked at her ex in disbelief. Was he seriously asking her to go the bathroom with him?

"Eric, you're kidding me, right?"

"Donnaaaa!"

Donna groaned as she rose and started to follow Eric to the nearest bathroom facility.

Jackie's eyes widened, as she opened her mouth to object. "But Donna-"

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Donna hollered as she and Eric disappeared from sight.

Jackie awkwardly shifted in her seat. What was she supposed to do now? …She couldn't be alone with Steven!

Hyde observed her face. If possible, it seemed to read rage, grief, anxiety, and panic – all at once. He knew he shouldn't approach her, but if not now, when would he have the chance?

"So, a delay, huh? Sucks for you," Hyde said as he neared her.

Jackie looked at him irately. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me? Because I'm really not in the mood to-"

"No, no, Jackie. I just want to…talk," Steven replied. Wait, why was _she_ getting mad? Shouldn't he be the one pissed? After all, she was the one who kissed him and then planned to leave without even telling him!

"No, look! You're the one who kissed me that night, Jackie. Yeah, you came to my room without notice, and kissed me. And, then the next day, I find out you're leaving? Who the hell does that?" Steven argued angrily.

Jackie was incensed. _**How dare he yell at her!**_She paused as she tried to regain composure._  
_  
"Steven, I was confused and I felt bad for you, okay? Just forget the kiss, it means nothing," she said quietly. She turned away as she felt the tears form.

"So, that's it? I was just a pity-case?" Steven muttered bitterly.

"No, how can you say that? You…you know how I feel about you. I have always loved you, Steven," Jackie finished sadly.

Hyde took her face in his hands, forcing her eyes on his.  
"Then…why are you leaving me, Jacks?" he demanded hoarsely.

She spilled her tears into his familiar hands.  
"Because, because I have to. Because I need to…"

_"__I think I'm gonna be sad,  
I think it's today, yeah,  
The girl that's driving me mad,  
Is going away."_

Hyde swallowed hard as he limply let go of her face.

As Jackie wiped away her tears, she heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey, um, Jackie, just thought you should know that your flight is back up," Fez informed, a strawberry ice cream in hand.

"Hey, did you guys know that they sell ice cream _and_ dirty magazines in the 'vicinity' of the airport?" Kelso shook his head in amazement, failing to realize the gravity of the situation between his ex and his best friend.

"Hey, where are Donna and Eric?"

* * *

"Wow, Jackie, I'm really going to miss you," Kelso realized as he gave Jackie a final hug.

Jackie smiled. "I'll miss you too, Michael. Give my love to Betsy for me!"

Kelso nodded.

"You're going to visit soon, right?" Fez asked sadly.

"I hope so…you take care, Fez," Jackie replied, bravely.

She picked up the last of her belongings and caught Steven's eye. She opened her mouth to say her final goodbye, when she heard footsteps racing towards them.

The gang turned to face a very disheveled-looking Donna and Eric, who fought to catch their breath.

"Good, we didn't miss you," Donna forced as she struggled to catch breath.

"Yeah, where were you guys?" Kelso asked, looking at the awkward couple.

"Um, well Eric had to go to the bathroom…and then we ran into this huge guy!" Donna started.

"Er, yeah, he was big and he tried to come on to me, you know? So, of course, Donna saved me. She really took him down," Eric continued, his eyes wild.

"Yeah, I did…you know, that's why they call me Big D," Donna finished quickly.

"It's not the only reason," Kelso mumbled, winking at her.

"Okay…anyway, guys I'm going to miss you!" Jackie cried, as she both gave them quick hugs and kisses. Donna and Eric smiled sadly.

She finally turned to Steven, and stared deep into his clouded blue eyes before embracing him in a tight hug.

"Goodbye, Steven."  
_**I love you.**_

"'Bye, Jackie."  
_**I love you, too.**_

And without another single word, she turned and left, leaving her friends' minds to wander how they would pass the days for the next few months.

_"__She's got a ticket to ride,  
She's got a ticket to ri - hi - hide,  
She's got a ticket to ride, but she don't care.  
My baby don't care, my baby don't care."  
_

* * *

"So, why am I here again, Big D?" Hyde asked indifferently. The day was heavy.

"Well, before Jackie left, she asked me to give some things back to you. She said that she doesn't care if you keep it or throw it away, but at least to give it back," Donna explained, pointing to the boxed messes around her.

"Er, Jackie wanted me to keep a pink unicorn?" Hyde asked, picking up one of the many stuffed animals she used to collect.

_…Flashback…_

_"Why do you like those stupid unicorns, anyway?" Hyde asked.  
_

"_Steven! They're not stupid, they're magical," she replied, giving him a dreamy smile._

_"What's so special about them? They're just like horses, except the horn and wings, and all the other fruity things," Hyde grumbled._

_"They're special and different! Look, it's like this," Jackie explained. "Eric, Fez, and Michael are like horses. They're all perverted pigs, er, horses. But you, Steven, are a unicorn. __**My**__ unicorn."_

_Hyde rolled his eyes, pulling his giggling girlfriend into his kiss._

_…_

"No, you moron," Donna replied, giving him a discouraging look. "She specifically requested that you take that box."

Hyde stared at the box she was pointing to. It looked fairly heavy. Must be full of all of her shattered hopes for him. Hyde sighed as he walked over to the box.

"Hey, Donna…can we talk for a minute?" Eric asked, as he appeared into the doorway.

Donna shrugged. "I guess we should…well, see you later, Hyde."

Hyde didn't answer. He was too focused on the box. He spilled the contents onto Jackie's old bed.

Most of them were ticket stubs that she had saved from their various dates. But there were also objects from moments they had shared over the last couple years, that he was sure she would have thrown away by now. Like the small wooden accessory box he had given to her for her birthday. He had carved it in workshop, and he knew it wasn't much. But to think that she had still kept it, it hit Hyde hard. He still rummaged, coming across a neatly bound stack of photos.

Hyde shuffled as memories swarmed in his head.

_**Him and Jackie at the Valentines' Day Dance.  
Him and Jackie at the Christmas Dance.  
Him and Jackie in his newly redecorated room.**_

_**Him and Jackie in a photo booth at Funland.  
**_  
He half-smiled at the last photo. It had taken them so long to stop laughing after they looked at the developed snapshots.

_…Flashback…  
_

"_Oh, Steven, look there's a photo booth!" Jackie shrieked, pulling him along with her. For the tiny nymph she was, she was also very physically powerful._

_"Come on, Jackie. It's a waste of time and money," he argued, as she continued to push him into the booth._

_"Steven J. Hyde, you will pose, damn it!" She shrilled, as the numbers counted down._

_3…2…1_

_Jackie flashed a big smile. Hyde didn't._

_"Steven, you look terrible!" Jackie whined as she prepared for the next shot._

_3…2…1_

_Jackie pouted her lips, a sexy glint in her eye. Hyde, brashly, stuck out his tongue._

_"Steven! Last shot, please don't ruin it," Jackie begged, as she shifted her position._

_3…2…1_

_Hyde crushed his mouth fiercely onto hers. And that was all it took for Jackie to forget where she was.  
…_

Hyde put his head in his hands.  
What the hell was wrong with him?  
Why didn't he stop her?

* * *

"Jaclyn Burkhart, you get more and more gorgeous every time I see you!"

Jackie smiled as she spotted her older cousin, holding out her arms from the doorway of her huge Bostonian mansion.

"It's so good to see you, Jillian. Boy, do I have a lot to tell you," Jackie sighed as she followed her cousin into the big home.

"Dear, you must be tired. Was the trip horrible? And, tell me, whatever happened to that one Steven, you always mentioned in your letters? Don't tell me he's the reason you came out here? That bastard! Do you want a drink? I have it all…" her cousin rambled as she led Jackie into the foyer.

Jackie shook her head lightly.

"Well, don't worry. I have the greatest week planned out for us…Manicures, pedicures, shopping, and oh, you must let me throw you a coming-out party. Now that you're staying with me, I must formally introduce you to all the right people!"

Jackie just nodded absentmindedly, her head a million miles away.

* * *

**Author's Note: I really like where this story is headed, a lot more than my other one. But if there's anything I can do to make it better, please comment :) Oh and for a little preview of chapter 5:**

_**Jackie finds herself entranced by the social scene her cousin introduces her to. You know what they say… "Old habits die hard." Fez mopes from loneliness, and Eric and Donna reassess their relationship. While Kelso goes missing, Hyde becomes firmly resolute.**_


	5. I Saw Her Standing There

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

**Note: Thoughts are bolded and italicized; song excerpts are just italicized.**

**Chapter 5: ****I Saw Her Standing There  
**

* * *

"I can't decide, can you, Jaclyn?" her cousin asked as she fussed over the rack of endless gowns.

Jackie shook her head. They were all gorgeous. But it didn't seem to matter much. She didn't really even feel like going anywhere, anyway.

"Jill, are you sure I should go to this event? I mean, I don't know anyone," Jackie started nervously. "And plus, I don't want you to feel obligated to me…"

"Don't be silly! It's a simple charity event. And plus I already told many people you would be attending," Jillian argued. "There are also probably going to be many eligible bachelors attending…"

Jackie rolled her eyes at her smirking cousin. She should have never mentioned her love life, or for that matter, her current lack of one.

"Well, I really like that burgundy one you tried on earlier. The Burkharts were born to wear red," Jill continued.

"Whatever you say, Jill," Jackie answered, sighing. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Donna and Eric avoided each other's eyes. It had been well over a week since his arrival, but with all the chaos that had been going on, the two never had any real time alone together.

Well, except for that little rendezvous in the Mens' bathroom, at the airport, that morning.

They didn't mean to have sex. Really.

It just happened. Before they knew it, their carnal instincts took over, along with the pent-up desires that had accumulated, and it exploded in that very moment.

Eric cleared his throat.

"Look, Donna, about this morning…I didn't mean for that to happen."

Donna almost choked on her own spit. "Uh, okay…"

"No, God no! I don't mean that I didn't want it. I did! I mean, I do…it's just that, I guess the time we spent apart screwed us up. I didn't know what you wanted," he explained.

"Look, Eric. When you left for Africa, it really hurt me. I felt like you were telling me you didn't want to be with me anymore…"

Eric swallowed hard. "Donna…you know I would never want to leave you…I love you."

"…I know. And, I'm so sorry that you had to hear about Randy like that," Donna continued. "I was hurt and confused when you left and when Randy came along. He just reminded me so much of you…yeah, sure he was a little weird with his music tastes, but he was sweet and funny. But Eric, I knew that I could never be with someone that's not you…so I broke it off."

Eric pulled Donna into his arms.

"I'm so sorry that I left…but now that I'm back, I won't ever hurt you again."

Donna pulled him away and gently kissed him.

"Eric, I'm really glad that you're back, but it's still been a little weird between us. And I think that the only way we can fix this is for us to start dating again. Like really dating, the whole going out to dinner, driving around thing…"

"Sure, anything you want…"

"And, no more sex, either. Not until we feel really comfortable with each other again."

"You're absolutely right – Wait, did you just say 'no more sex'?" Eric squeaked.

"Yeah, Eric," Donna said firmly, as she crossed her arms at him.

This was not going the way he thought it.  
Oh, she was gonna pay for this.

* * *

Derek Reed was bored out of his mind. These events were always the same. The same group of wealthy, over-privileged snobs, pretending to give a damn about whatever charitable event they were attending.

He guessed he could appear to others, as such, but Derek didn't mind.

"Derek Reed," a voice shrilled.

From the corner of his eye, Derek groaned as he saw Sheryl Gardner making her way towards him. He needed a drink. Maybe, two.

"Why didn't you call me last night?" she asked pouting. "We were supposed to come to this event together, Derek."

"Look, Sher, we're over. It's been over for months."

Sheryl linked her arms with his. "You don't just get to say it's over. Look, Derek, we have to keep appearances, at least for tonight. My mother's going to kill me if she knew what happened."

"No. Look, I'm sorry," he said firmly, walking away. _**Where, oh where, was Jillian Burkhart?**_ He needed at least someone with half a brain to keep him through the night.

"Hey, Derek, see you're early tonight," a familiar voice addressed him.

"Thank god you're here, Jill. Sher's already on my case," he groaned as he ordered two gin martinis from the open bar.

"Poor girl," Jillian commented, her voice fixed with indifference. "Look, I want you to meet my cousin. Remember, I told you she was going to be staying with me for the next few months?"

"Yeah, where is she?"

Jillian turned around and rolled her eyes. _**Where had Jaclyn run off to now?**_

"Well, I suppose you'll see her sometime tonight," Jillian answered. "Now, give me that drink. I'm already bored." He chuckled as his friend stalked off, drink in hand, towards the huge crowd.

Derek eyed the group, his eyes roaming the familiar faces. But as he shifted through the hug crowd, he stopped at one face. A face he hadn't ever seen.

She was petite, with impeccably set curls framing her small face.

As he strained to take a look at her face, the lights dimmed and the mass of prominent people focused on the center stage of the big hall.

"Ladies and Gentleman, thank you all for attending the annual Winter Charity Ball, hosted by the MAACGB, the Music Appreciation Advocacy Committee of Greater Boston. We'd also like to thank the Harvard Musical Association for lending us this beautiful clubhouse tonight, to host this event."

The spotlessly dressed speaker paused as the guests applauded in appreciation.

"And now, for the first song request tonight, by the MAACGB founder himself, Gerald Hobart, to his lovely wife…the classic hit by the fab four, "I Saw Her Standing There!"

_Well, she was just seventeen,__  
__You know what I mean,_

_And the way she looked was way beyond compare,__  
__So how could I dance with another,_

_Oh when I saw her standing there"_

As the vigorous music kicked off, Derek casually moved towards the unidentified girl. She must have felt his eyes on her, for she looked up, her great fierce eyes boldly meeting his.

_Well she looked at me,__  
__And I, I could see,__  
__That before too long I'd fall in love with her,__  
__She wouldn't dance with another,_

_Oh when I saw her standing there."__  
_  
His heart raced. He didn't know why, but those eyes seemed to penetrate his soul. They were tragic, almost lifeless. But fierce, as if she wouldn't think twice to kick you in the shins, if you upset her. The girl half-smiled and looked back to the stage. Derek couldn't quite place what was attracting her to him. Was it the way her red dress clung in all the right places? Or, perhaps, the way her lips seem to motion to him, as they pouted? No, it was those eyes of hers, beckoning him. 

She casually turned to him as he finally caught up to the other side of the room.

"So, were you staring at the hideous statue behind me, or are you just a terrible stalker?"  
She pursed her wine-red lips as she awaited his answer.

"Well, what defines a terrible stalker?" Derek asked.

"Oh, I don't know. One that openly gawks at his victim," she declared, with a slight smirk.

"I apologize for that. It's just I've never seen you at any of these events," Derek replied. "And believe me, I've attended just about all of them, since the day I could walk. I'm Derek Reed, by the way."

"Jackie," she responded. "Actually, Jaclyn. Jaclyn Burkhart."

"Burkhart?...So,_you're_ Jillian's cousin," he realized.

"And, I see you're a friend of Jill's…It's nice to meet you."

"And you, too. Well, Miss Burkhart, I apologize if I sound forward, but may I have this dance? It's a classic that may never play again in these hallowed halls…"

She hesitated for a moment. Then, she laid her drink on a nearby table and turned to him.

"Why not?" She smiled. "And it's Jaclyn…there's no need to keep up appearances." With that, she grabbed his hand and glided towards the dance floor.

_Well my heart went boom when I crossed that room.  
And I held her hand in mine._

_Oh, we danced through the night."_

And in that very moment, Derek Reed fell for Jaclyn Burkhart.

* * *

Jackie was exhausted. She never realized the unbearable length of these events.  
She was definitely not in Point Place anymore.

She sighed as she and her cousin finally arrived at their home.

"So, Jaclyn, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Jackie replied.

"Yeah, it was really great this year! I guess the decoration committee finally decide to upgrade their theme," Jillian continued, hanging her coat.

"Yeah…it was really…something," Jackie offered.

_**It had been a beautiful event.  
Great food, Great people…Things that she could relate to.  
Things that she could never find in Point Place.**_

_**Things that Steven had hated.**_

"So...I saw you chatting with my good friend, Derek," Jillian asked, slyly. "He's a very nice guy. A third-year undergrad like me…"

"Yeah, he was very nice. Decent enough to ask me to dance," Jackie agreed.

"I know. You guys looked really good together out there," her cousin continued, smirking.

"Jill! It's not like that…you know, I'm not ready for anything like that," Jackie protested. "And I barely know him. We just talked and dance a little."

"Okay, I get what you're saying, but hear me out! He's a good one…just think about it."

Jackie sighed as she trudged to her room. "'Night, Jill."

* * *

"So, guys, Donna's cutting me off, because she thinks we need to "reevaluate" our relationship," Eric whined as he rolled his eyes. "God, what's the point of dating Donna? I practically started dating her since the day she moved next door."

"Eric, women are fragile beings. And, after an emotional time apart, like you and Donna had, they attempt to renew themselves by what they believe is most important, the non-sexual aspect of the relationship. Sounds crazy, but it's true," Fez explained, stuffing himself with cheese puffs. "I've been doing a lot of thinking, now that I'm single…and very lonely."

"Okay, Mr. _Cheese Puff_," Eric muttered, as his eyes unfocused.

"Speaking of fragile women, I decided I'm going to get Jackie back…for good," Hyde interjected.

"What?" Fez asked, alarmed.

"What? What did I say?" Hyde asked, startled.

"You just said you're going to get Jackie back," Eric answered. "Which is_crazy_, because she's evil like the devil…no worse than that, _Yoko Ono_."

"Whatever. I don't care about Jackie," Hyde grunted.

"Hyde, you just said you're going to get her back," Fez cried.

"I am, and that's what I'm going to do." Hyde nodded in resolution.

"But you just said you don't care about her," Eric pointed out, confused.

"What? Wait…what are we talking about?" Steven asked "And, where's Kelso?"

"He said that he needed to call Brooke. Something important, I guess," Eric drawled. "I'm sure not as important as the fact that I won't be getting any!"

"Yeah, I know what I'm getting. I'm getting Jackie," Hyde resolved, as he rose unsteadily. "Hey…where's Kelso?"

* * *

Hyde hesitated. But he knew that Donna was the only one he could trust with something like this. First of all, she was a girl. She probably knew what was going in Jackie's head. Second, Donna wouldn't call him a 'softy'…would she?

"Hyde. Just say it, whatever it is," Donna said, lazily. It was like she was reading his mind.

"Er, okay…So, I think I need to talk to you about Jackie…" Steven mumbled.

"Talk about _who_?" Donna asked, an evil twinkle in her eyes.

"About _JACKIE_, okay?" Steven relented, avoiding her eyes. She was just as bad as the guys. Maybe, even worse.

"Alright…now that you've come to your senses, I guess I could help you out…"

"Right…I just…I'm wondering why she asked you to give the box to me now…Why didn't she just give it to me when Sam moved in?" _**That has to mean something.**_

"Well, she didn't really say. But I think that she was waiting for you guys to be truly over, finished…And when Sam waltzed in, she really believed that it wasn't going to work between you guys. And she was right. And for a split second, I think she may have wanted to get back with you. But then, she realized that she couldn't do that. You guys were over, and that to get back together now would be wrong. Now, I'm not saying that she didn't love you, but she saw it as a blinded love. And I guess when she realized that, she knew it was done…"

Hyde was quiet. He didn't think it was over. No, the Sam thing was just a misunderstanding…

_**Like the many other misunderstandings in their relationship.**_

Girl talk was confusing. There were so many things that needed to be decoded.

"Hyde, are you sure you still love her?"

"Wait, who says I love her?"

"You did, just now, by coming to me and hoping for something. That shows something, Hyde," Donna pointed.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter anyway. You just said it yourself, Jackie's done."

"No, I asked you if you still love her?"

"What difference does that make?"

"A lot of difference, Hyde! She thinks that you want some sort of a rebound relationship. She thinks that she's the only one that has real feelings. But if you did still love her, and you're willing to risk some of your Al Pacino bravado, you can still get her."

"I, okay…thanks, Donna."

Donna sighed anxiously as she watched Hyde leave, hoping he would make the right decision.

* * *

**Author's Note: Though the music club on Chestnut St. really does exist, 'Gerald Hobart' and the MAACGB are purely fictional. Also, I am in no way affiliated with the HMA (Harvard Musical Association) The New England area has always fascinated me, and thus, will be a heavily present location throughout this fic.**

**Preview of Ch. 6:**

_**Drama, Drama, Drama. Kelso makes the biggest decision of his life, after he learns some shocking news. The gang comes together in support, even Jackie, as she flies back from Boston. Hyde learns to talk, me thinks. :D**_


	6. I'm A Loser

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

**Note: Thoughts are bolded and italicized; song excerpts are just italicized.**

**Chapter 6: ****I'm A Loser  
**

* * *

Kelso struggled to breathe, as he limply clutched the phone.

In all of his short twenty years of life, Kelso had never felt such pain and distress as he felt now. It was all happening too fast.

"Michael, are you listening? Michael…it's going to be okay, I'll give you a few days to mull over it."

"But will Brooke…" he croaked hoarsely. He didn't what to say.

"Michael. Be strong, for both Brooke and Betsy." And with that, she hung up.

As he slinked to the floor, Kelso let himself cry until he could cry no more.

* * *

Hyde cursed as he felt hands yank his warm blanket off him.

"What the hell is going on?" Hyde muttered as he squinted his eyes open.

"Hyde, you need to get up," Donna urged, crossing her arms at him.

"Who are you, my mother?" Hyde groaned. "Oh wait, that's right. I don't have a mother."

"Look, you ding-dong," Donna started. "We just got a call from Kelso and he sounded really upset. He's coming over right now, and we should be there for him, whatever it is…unless it's really perverted," Donna continued, scrunching her face up at the the thought.

"Bet a dollar it is," Hyde grumbled.

"Well, you're getting up, whether you like it or not," Donna argued.

"God, you're starting to sound just like Jack-" Hyde started before, suddenly catching himself.

Donna smirked. "Like who, Hyde?"

"Jack, Jack Kerouac. That crazy bastard, talking about getting up and on the road," Hyde rushed, springing up and heading towards the door.

"Right…"Donna mumbled, as she followed Hyde out the door to the basement.

The rest of the gang was huddled on the couch, nervously waiting.

"Guys, I'm worried. What could have possibly happened to Kelso?" Fez asked, his voice hushed.

"Aw, don't worry, Fez, Kelso's probably just having a bad hair day," Eric comforted.

"You woke me up, because Kelso's having a bad hair day?" Hyde asked incredulously, his eyes boring into Donna, murderously.

"God, can any of you guys stop being _guys_ for just one minute?" Donna muttered.

The three boys blinked at her. Donna sighed and shook her head, just as Kelso came bursting in.

The gang grew silent as their eyes focused on their friend.

Michael Kelso, though exasperatingly childish and deeply prone to accidents, was completely aware of his good looks. And more than that, he knew how to accentuate them in a way to make all women swoon.

But today, Kelso looked bad. _Real_ bad.  
His eyes were bloodshot; his usually silken hair appeared dull and unruly.

"Guys, I have some serious news…and I don't know what I'm going to do," he whispered, quivering.

"Kelso, what's wrong?" Donna asked, leading him to the couch.

Hyde, Eric, and Fez all remained quiet. It was so odd to see Kelso like this. Kelso, the guy who was always setting fire to something. The guy who was always figuring how to nail the blonde across the street. The guy who lived life to see burns.

"It's Brooke…she's sick," Kelso murmured as he leaned into Donna's shoulder.

"Well, I'm sure with a lot of rest, she'll get better…" Eric offered.

Kelso shook his head, swallowing dejectedly. "No…her mom said that she has this thing called CNS Lupus…she just had a severe stroke last week and she's in a coma…and the doctors aren't sure she's going to wake up…"

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hello? May I speak to Jackie?"

Jackie gasped. "Donna?"

"Hey, you! What happened to you? To busy for us Point Place folks?"

Jackie chuckled. She had missed talking to Donna.

"I've been meaning to return your calls, but it's been so hectic here. Just adjusting to this new atmosphere…anyway, what's up with you?" Jackie gushed.

"Well, actually…I have some bad news," Donna started, her voice wavering.

_**Steven. Was Steven hurt?**_

"What kind of bad news? Is someone hurt?" Jackie asked, her voice rising.

"…Brooke is in a coma, Jackie."

Jackie clutched her heart as she let out a deep breath. It was shocking, but a part of her felt huge relief.

"How? I mean…what happened?"

"Last week, she fell into a coma after suffering a stroke. Apparently, Brooke was suffering from a disease called CNS Lupus for years now…The doctors don't know when she'll wake up," Donna explained.

Jackie gasped, struggling to speak.

"Well, how's Michael doing? Is he all right?" Jackie inquired, still shocked at the news.

"Not so good. He's just worried about Betsy now. Brooke had made it clear to her mom that if there were any cases like this one, that she wants Betsy to be in Kelso's care…he's in a pretty bad state right now," Donna admitted. "He thinks that Brooke's not going to make it…"

"Well, is there anything I can do?" Jackie asked.

"Well, that's why I'm calling. We're all going to be raising money to help redecorate Laurie's old room for Betsy. She and Kelso are gonna be staying there until…well until, anything happens. And, I think that as her godmother, she and Michael would love it if you were here, just for a couple of days."

"Sure, I mean, of course. I'll catch the next plane…Wow, Donna, I never knew anyone that had a stroke before…"

She could hear Donna sigh, dejectedly. "Me neither…"

* * *

Hyde handed his best friend a beer.

"No thanks, Hyde…" Kelso was a basket case. He couldn't do anything.

"Kelso, man…she's going to be fine…you have to think like that."

Kelso's eyes teared. "I know, but, every time I close my eyes…I see Brooke and then I see her … I'm just so scared for her…for Betsy."

Hyde sighed. He knew there weren't any words of consolation at times like these. But he should try…right?

"Betsy will be fine. You're an awesome dad, Kelso. We just all need to hope for the best," Hyde assured, as he awkwardly patted Kelso's back.

"Whoa, did I just catch Hyde giving an heartfelt act of encouragement?"

Hyde looked up and rolled his eyes at Eric.

"Hey, man, I'm just trying to cheer the guy up. What are _you_ doing for him?"

Eric gave him a smug smile as he lifted up the heavy box he was carrying.

"This here, my friend, happens to carry all the comic books I ever owned. _And_, I'm planning to sell them to help raise money for Betsy's new room."

Kelso suddenly burst into tears. Hyde and Eric stared at each other uncomfortably. What were they supposed to do?

"Man, I love you guys! Hyde giving me sentimental pats on the back, and Eric, selling his sacred comic books? You guys are the best friends anyone could have!"

"Hyde and Eric? Best friends? Well, how about Fez? And to think I was going to give you this box of chocolate…well, you three sons of bitches, good day!" Fez interjected angrily.

"But Fez," the three boys protested.

"I said, good day!"

* * *

"Jackie, it means so much that you're here," Kelso bawled as he spotted in her standing in Laurie's old doorway.

Hyde swallowed. His throat was oddly, very irritated.  
_**It's been only two weeks since she left, Hyde. Get a grip. Paint the wall.**_

_I'm a loser, I'm a loser,  
__And I'm not what I appear to be.__  
Of all the love I have won or have lost,  
There is one love I should never have crossed."__**  
**_  
Hyde cleared his throat as he tried to shroud himself with Zen.

_She was a girl in a million my friend,__  
I should have known she would win in the end.__  
I'm a loser, and I lost someone who's near to me,  
I'm a loser, and I'm not what I appear to be."__  
_  
"Donna, I missed you so much!"  
"It's hard to believe, but I missed you too!"

"_Although I laugh and I act like a clown,__  
Beneath this mask I am wearing a frown,  
__My tears are falling like rain from the sky,  
Is it for her or myself that I cry."_

Hyde struggled to concentrate on the white wall in front of him. _**How hard was it to cover it with pink paint?  
**_  
"Eric, you look taller…wait, never mind. You're just getting skinnier."  
"Well, hello to you too, Jackie."

"_I'm a loser, and I lost someone who's near to me,__  
I'm a loser, and I'm not what I appear to be.__  
What I have done to deserve such a fate,  
I realize I have left it too late."_

Hyde didn't like the color pink. It reminded him of things.

**Like Jackie's old blankets.  
And her strawberry-scented candles.**

**And her sparkly barrettes.**  
**And her polished toes.  
And her pouty lips.  
And her…**

"Steven!"

Hyde nearly fell over. "What the hell, Jackie?"

She was looking at him crossly. "I've been calling your name for the last minute, Steven."

"Er, sorry. I was…busy painting this wall," he muttered.

Jackie sighed. "…I just wanted to say hi."

"Okay…hi to you too, Jackie." _**Why did that come out so…lame?**_

"Right…well, I guess now that we have greeted each other, I'll just go help Donna…"

"Okay, then." He noted to pound himself later, as she simply walked away, shaking her head.

Why couldn't he say what he wanted to say?  
_**That he had missed her.**_

_**That he had constantly thought about her.**_

_**That he wants to be with her.  
**_

Didn't Donna say that he had a shot with Jackie? Why couldn't he just open his mouth and find out?

_**  
**__And so it's true pride comes before a fall,__  
I'm telling you so that you won't lose all.__  
I'm a loser, and I lost someone who's near to me,  
I'm a loser, and I'm not what I appear to be."__**  
**_

* * *

"Wow, Jackie, the room looks great," Donna exclaimed as she eyed the mountain of pink furniture, stuffed animals, and other baby necessities.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to make sure that Betsy was getting the best of everything, before I left. I _am_ her godmother. And I got a really good price on all the furniture. They were all originally white, but I had Fez paint over them."

"Fez? I thought Hyde was in charge of painting."

"Yeah…well you know how Steven can't stand to look at _anything_ pink."

Donna nodded, as she continued to survey the room.

"So, I heard Eric sold all of his comic books? You must be proud," Jackie commented.

"Well at first I was, you know? I thought he was really maturing, and that he wanted to do something good. But then, I found out that he was trying to impress me. To prove that he was better than Randy or something…"

"Ugh, all men are pigs," Jackie grumbled. "They screw up and then they try to get on your good side again."

"Tell me about it…so, how's living in Boston? You seemed happy on the phone."

Jackie smiled. "It's not so bad. But I do miss this place a lot."

"And any new man in your life?"

"Donna! I just got here…and you're already all over me!" Jackie argued, her eyes widening.

"So, there is a new man in your life," Donna smirked. "Is he tall, handsome, and disgustingly rich?"

Jackie scoffed. "I'm not seeing anyone, Donna…it's still been really hard, you know…"

"Jackie…it's been really hard on him, too. I know he has so much he wants to say," Donna said. "He just doesn't know how to. But I know he does. Just the other day, I almost caught him saying your name out loud. _And_…he spent hours pouring himself over the box you left him."

Jackie froze. "Did Steven throw it away?"

Donna shrugged. "Not that I know of. Look, Jackie…maybe you guys should talk…"

"Talk? All I ever wanted for him to do was talk. It never happened, and it never will," Jackie interrupted. "Look, Donna. Steven and I are over…it just wasn't meant to be. Anyway, I'm going to go get some fresh air."

Jackie strode out as fast as she could out of the constricting house. Everywhere she turned, a memory of Steven was mocking her. She needed air.

She sighed, with triumph, as she finally reached the screen door to the Forman kitchen.

"Jacks."

Jackie froze as her eyes fell into the face of Steven.

"…What are you doing, here? I mean, of course, you have to be here. You're going to repaint the frame…" Jackie rushed. "Look, I'll just get out of your way."

"Actually, Jackie, I came to see you…I know you're leaving tomorrow morning…and I was wondering if we could talk?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I waited so long to update...So, too much drama, right? I know, I'm sorry! Next few chapters are more Jackie/Hyde focused. Yay! But is that a good thing…? :)  
**

**Preview of Ch. 7: "Getting Better"**

_**Jackie drinks too much at a party while thinking of her last conversation with her ex. Hyde makes an effort to contact Jackie, only to meet unfortunate results. Fez meets his dream girl, while Hyde and Kelso get drunk together. Unfortunately, the chapter is a real downer…very sad :(**_


	7. I Call Your Name

**Sorry for the lack of an update - I'm on spring break, baby!  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

**Note: Thoughts are bolded and italicized; song excerpts are just italicized.**

**Chapter 7: ****I Call Your Name  
**

* * *

"Jaclyn!"

The beautiful young woman looked up as she struggled to focus on the figure approaching her.  
"Oh hey, Derek!" she called, giving him a big hug.

"Whoa," Derek muttered, as the intense whiff of vodka devoured him. "You drink a little too much there, Jacks?"

Jaclyn rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "Nooo. I'm just having fun, that's what I do, have fun and party…and please don't call me that. It's _Jaaaaaclyn_."

"Right." Derek smiled and turned to the bartender. "Can I get vodka martini, extra dry?"

He looked at the girl next to him, who was clearly drunk. "So, _Jaclyn_, I thought you didn't arrive until tomorrow, I was going to go pick you up with Jill…"

She giggled. "Yeah, but I needed to be here. So I demanded to be on the last flight. I'm really good at demanding things. And you know, Jill really wanted me to show up at this … uh whatever, event this is…"

"I see…so did everything turn out alright for your friend?" Derek asked.

Jaclyn sighed as she slowly eyed her empty glass. "I…don't know…poor Michael. He must be very sad…what if he loses her? I know how hard it is to lose someone…"

Derek pulled on his tie, as he felt a number of inquiring eyes on them. "Look, why don't we go get some fresh air?"

"Yeah, air. Air seems real good," Jaclyn gushed, struggling to stand.

"Come on, this way," Derek whispered as he draped her arm over his shoulder. He finally found the courtyard, where the rest of the intoxicated guests were huddled.

"You know…he asked if we could talk. Talk…Steven never wanted to talk…but why, now?" she whispered, her eyes closed.

…_Flashback…  
_

"…_I was wondering if we could talk?"_

_Jackie froze as his pleading eyes pierced her._

_"Okay…sure, let's talk," she whispered as she followed him outside._

_And then the two walked silently, side by side, until they found themselves in front of the old water tower._

_"I thought you wanted to talk, Steven."_

_He hesitated and cleared his throat. "Look, Jackie…I just wanted to tell you that…I missed you. I missed you a lot."_

_Jackie remained silent. __**I will not speak.**_

_"Every night, I think of you. Every morning I think of you. It's driving me nuts, Jacks," he continued._

_Jackie held her breath. __**Don't give into it.**_

"_And I realized that all my life, I was an unhappy guy, until I fell for you. Until I couldn't wait for you to criticize me about my life, my future…"_

_Jackie fidgeted quietly. __**Oh my god.**_

_"I guess what I'm trying to say is…thanks. Thanks for being there."_

_Jackie could not stay quiet any longer__**. Damn you, Steven Hyde.**_

_**  
**__"Steven...every night, you haunt my dreams. When I wake up, I can still feel you there next to me…and I don't know how many times I've cried, realizing you weren't really there…"_

_Jackie paused, as she felt him draw close._

"_I never really saw myself as anything other than what everyone else saw me as. You know, a bimbo cheerleader, who loved shopping more than anything else in the world. But you, you helped me to see myself as more than that…"_

_He was just an inch away from her now._

_"So…thank you for that…"_

_She shivered as he gently pressed his lips on hers.  
It was a feeling she only got when __**he**__ kissed her.  
That familiar feeling…_

_"But Steven…we can't do this," she whispered, as she drew back._

_"Why not?" he asked softly. "Jacks…I can't just let you go again…"_

_"But, you've got to, babe…"_

…_Flashback End…_

"Who's Steven?" Derek asked, swiftly downing the rest of his drink.

Jaclyn leaned on his shoulder as he approached a lavishly designed bench. Again, she sighed.

"Steven…was **my** guy. He was the most beautiful man in the world. Not 'handsome' beautiful like Michael was. Steven was…charismatic and smart…and sad…such a sad boy…"

Derek wanted another drink.

"And I loved him…I just wished he could have seen how much I loved him," she continued, the tears now freely falling. "So that I didn't have to see him get married to that whore. So that I would have never needed to leave him like that…"

Derek wished he could say something. But how could he…as those tragic eyes looked up to him in need…what could he possibly say? _**'I'm sorry about your ex…and oh, did I mention that I think I'm falling in love with you'?**_

So he did all he could at that moment. He held Jaclyn Burkhart tight, as she cried. And he resolved to steal her broken heart.

* * *

Hyde looked at the tiny piece of paper in his hand.

It was the key, and yet, it also trapped him.

"Still haven't called her?"

Hyde snapped his head up to meet a smirking Fez.

"Man, look at you, trembling at a little piece of paper…"

Hyde frogged him. Hard. "Man, would you get lost?"

Fez glared, nursing his tender arm. "Jeez, I was just joking…"

"Whatever," Hyde muttered as he got up to leave.

"No, no, don't leave…I'll go," Fez relented.

As soon as he left, Hyde sat back down on the couch and slowly picked up the receiver. Hyde wasn't afraid of many things. But, as he dialed the number he had painfully extracted from Donna, after much begging, he actually felt his heart doing flip-flops.

He knew what he had to say…their last conversation was too short, and she didn't really hear his words. If she did, if she understood what each word had meant, and how hard it had been for him to tell her, then she would be with him. But she wasn't.

_ring…ring…ring…_

"Hello, Burkhart residence…"

Steven hesitated. It wasn't her voice…did he call the right number?

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could speak to Jackie?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Burkhart is out with Mr. Reed at the moment. Can I take a message for you?"

"No…it's fine. Thanks anyways," he muttered. _**Who the hell is 'Mr. Reed'? He better be a fucking cousin.  
**_

* * *

Kelso knew what he had to do. But could he do it?

He was the guy that could barely get to any place on time. He was the guy that still longed for popsicles after a hard day's work. Actually, he was the guy that never really worked- he just sort of slid on the easy side of life.

"Hyde, my life is fucked up," Kelso whispered.

Hyde looked over at his broken friend. They had been at the bar for a couple hours but both had been extremely quiet, each reveling in their own misery.

"You and me, both," Steven replied, staring at his empty glass.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Man…I don't know. I –I need another beer."

"Look, is it about Jackie?"

"Man, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Hyde, that's your problem, man. You refuse to face the truth," Kelso answered. "And that's probably why Jackie left you."

"When did you become an Ivy League scholar?"

Kelso shook his head.

"Look, at least with Jackie, you can do something. You can try to get her back, you can try to see a future together!"

"Kelso, it's not that easy -"

"No, it is! Look at me, Hyde. I can't do anything about Brooke. She has only so much time, and there is no future for her and Betsy. My daughter is never going to know her mom…and I'm going to have to figure out how to be a good father," Kelso argue, tears shining in his angry eyes.

Hyde downed his beer. "I'm…I'm sorry, man."

"Look, Hyde…Jackie's a special girl. I mean, I realized that too late, but you had her and when you guys were together, it wasn't like when Jackie and I were together. You guys had it. Like the 'it' that everyone's looking for. And I know that it's not too late for you guys," Kelso continued.

_**Was this really Kelso? The dumbass that managed to set fire to everything his hands touched? Because…he was really starting to sound right.**_

"But…I mean, she left, man. I told her how I felt and she still left. Doesn't that mean it's over?" Steven groaned as his head swarmed with thoughts of Jackie. "And I called her, and she was out with this Reed guy…what the hell, man!"

"Well…I guess that's for Fate to decide," Kelso finished.

"Fate…" Steven repeated, shaking his head. _**Is there such a thing?**_

"Anyway, Kelso…cheer up, man. It can get only better, right?"

"I hope so…Betsy's coming next week."

"Good, good…hey, man, you're not going to remember any of this talk tomorrow morning, are you?"

Kelso shook his head vehemently. "Hyde, you know I can barely remember to put any pants on in the morning…I doubt I'm going to remember anything you say tonight."

Hyde smiled. "Okay then…to us!" He lifted his glass.

"To us!"

Kelso would worry about things in the morning.

* * *

Donna wrinkled her nose, as the smell of her two drunken friends hit her.

"Kelso, you've been at the bar with Hyde for like five hours!"

"I know…I'm so out of it. I need to go," Kelso murmured as he threw Hyde on the couch next to her. "'Bye…"

Donna shook her head. So many things were going on and they were messing around at a bar? Especially these two guys!

Hyde groaned as she poked him.

"Donna, I'm drunk..."

"Hyde, what is your problem? I thought you were going to get Jackie back, and all you're doing is moping and drinking. And wasting time!"

"Jackie? Is Jackie here?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "No, you tool, she would be here if you would get off your ass sometimes!"

"Donna…I need to speak to Jackie…I called her…but she's gone…"

_"__I call your name, but you're not there.  
Was I to blame for being unfair?"_

"I need to tell her…that I need her. I can't let her go."

"_Well, don't you know I can't take it?  
__I don't know who can.__  
I'm not goin' to make it,  
I'm not that kind of man."__  
_

Donna stared in awe, as her friend, that never ever said anything like this, poured his feelings. It was weird…and so…sad.

"She was the one who made me happy…not that whore. Jackie…made me feel so good. I think she's the one…"

"Hyde…I know…now, let's get you to bed."

Donna felt oddly withered inside, as she walked her silently weeping friend to his bed.

She quietly closed his door, preparing to leave.

"GAH! Fez, you scared the hell out of me!"  
Donna clutched her heart as she came face to face with her perverted friend, a wide smile on his face.

"Oh, Donna…today was the best day of my life. I met **the** girl of my dreams…"

Donna shook her head. And to think that people saw Point Place as a simple town with absolutely nothing going on. Oh, were they _**so**_ wrong.

* * *

**Author's Note: All I can say is "aahh, look at all the lonely people." Oh, and to hondagirl, on your question – My mother has been fighting lupus for the past 7 years, so I thought I would slip that in the story. She is doing much better, but then again, it's not the same division of Lupus that Brooke is diagnosed with. We'll see what happens later :S**

**Preview of Ch. 8: "For No One"**

_**Eric makes a pretty obvious realization when he and Donna get caught up in something. Jackie becomes seriously depressed, without all her Point Place friends. She finds an odd comforter. Donna and Eric decide to help Kelso raise more money towards the Betsy fund, and hold a donation at Hyde's record store, with surprising results. Where's Fez, you say? They don't know either :)**_


	8. For No One

**Thanks for all the positive reviews I really don't deserve!! You guys just make my day :D !!  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

**Note: Thoughts are bolded and italicized; song excerpts are just italicized.**

**Chapter 8: ****For No One  
**

* * *

"Donna, will you just talk to me?"

Donna continued flipping through the magazine. She was not in the mood to talk to him.

"Look, I know you think I'm being selfish-"

"Damn right, you're being selfish! Eric - Kelso and Hyde are having the hardest time right now, and you're off trying to impress me so that you can get some?"

"No, Donna! That's not what I'm trying to do…yeah, this no-sex thing bites, but I…I just want to show you that I can be that guy you need. I just want to show you I'm worthy…and that I'm trying."

Eric took Donna's hand and sighed.

"Eric…you don't need to do these things to try to show me anything. I already know that you're the guy for me. I knew it the first time I kissed you."

"I…love you. I don't know how I ever got you, Donna," Eric said.

Donna knew she couldn't have lasted. It was always the same thing.

Eric would screw up, and she would get mad. He would say something incredibly sweet, and she would be all over him in a heartbeat. What was it about this gangly, unbelievably geeky, but ultimately charming guy in front of her that she found incredibly sexy?

"Whoa, Donna, I thought we weren't-"

She rolled her eyes as she fumbled to unzip his pants.

"Why are you still talking?"

"Right…"

* * *

The circle was unusually quiet that afternoon.

Well, except for Eric. He had a grin that spread from ear to ear.

"Forman, will you stop that? It's starting to freak me out," Hyde grumbled.

"Yeah, it's really bringing the circle down…"

"Sorry, guys…it's just, well let's just say that Donna couldn't wait for the prize," Eric said, chuckling to himself.

"What? Are you telling me that Donna and you are doing it again?" Fez's eyes widened.

"That's right, Fez, my little man. I knew it wouldn't last long," Eric answered, admiring himself in the nearby mirror.

"Alright, no more talk about sex and things that are related," Hyde roared.

"Aw, it's okay, Hyde. Just because you're not getting any, doesn't mean I don't love you anymore," Fez said.

"No, man. It's just…we should really think about Kelso's situation right now, you know? Anyway, what is going on with Brooke?"

Kelso shook his head sadly. "I'm not sure, man."

"Look, I know this is inappropriate right now," Eric started, "but I think I'm going to propose to Donna…again."

"WHAT?!" The three boys stared at Eric, shocked.

"Are you sure it's the right time? I mean with Betsy moving in next week and all!"

"Do you think Donna will really say 'yes' after you bailed the first time?"

"I think you took one too many hits, man! You're talking crazy!"

Eric just shrugged as his friends shot questions at him, one after the other. It was good to be back home again.

* * *

Jackie sighed as she wandered through the endless halls in the beautiful home.

It was really too big for her cousin, Jillian, to live alone in. But, after her parents had died in a terrible car accident when Jill was just 9-years-old, leaving their only daughter a huge fortune along with the huge house, Jillian simply accepted it.

But there was nothing to do. Jillian had pampered Jackie the first week, of course. But now, Jill had to go back to her classes. And then there was Derek, who was always mysteriously appearing out of nowhere. But now he was also busy with classes.

And Jackie was left with no one.

She couldn't believe she was thinking this, but she really missed the drab of old Point Place. All her friends were there and it was hard to realize that she wouldn't be able to see them in on a daily basis, in that tiny but cozy basement. But she had made that choice. The choice to straighten her life out, away from them. Because she needed to.

She needed to get out of the house. She would think too much, just sitting in the empty ornate halls. _**Maybe, a trip to Jill's and Derek's campus would be nice.**_

She quickly fussed over her appearance, before realizing what she was doing. Jackie didn't know why she felt the need to look good. She always looked perfect. And, after all, Derek was just a friend, right?

As she quickly made her way out the doors, she spotted Jill's driver, reading the newspaper by the car.

"I'm really sorry, Robert, but do you think you could give me a quick ride to the Harvard college? I think I might go find Jill and grab lunch with her…"

The old driver smiled at the young brunette.

"Sure, Miss Burkhart. You just hop right in."

Jackie smiled gratefully as she slid in the backseat.

She never realized how beautiful the city of Cambridge was. Just how beautiful Greater Boston was. As they approached Harvard Yard, Jackie gasped in awe.

Jackie Burkhart was a girl who was rarely afraid of anything. She knew the power she held in the presence of others, and she wasn't afraid to use it. She knew she could get what she wanted, when she really tried. And apart from the broken heart she was currently nursing, Jackie feared nothing else.

But as her eyes scanned the prominent buildings towering around her, Jackie felt a little scared. They were so majestic, so powerful, and she felt even tinier.

She managed to thank Robert as he drove off, leaving Jackie to behold the yard. It was a bustling crowd of students, professors, and lines of tourists. It was a busy sight to observe…and with the waves of crimson everywhere – Jackie was getting incredibly dizzy.

She walked quickly among the crowd, feeding into the flow of traffic, as she somehow managed to find Emerson Hall, where she remembered Derek said his class was. For a minute, Jackie wondered if she was allowed to enter, but she was never one to question, because she could always manage to come up with some convincing story or another.

She was guessing that's how she managed to keep her relationship with Steven so long…Because, she had constantly managed to deceive him into "loving" her. But perhaps, he had finally seen her for what she really was: snobbish, superficial, and undesirable. That was why everyone had left her. Because she was undesirable. No one  
really wanted her.

_  
"__Your day breaks, your mind aches,  
You find that all her words of kindness linger on,__  
When she no longer needs you.__  
She wakes up, she makes up,__  
She takes her time and doesn't feel she has to hurry,  
She no longer needs you."_

Jackie struggled to hold back the tears as she found herself drifting through unfamiliar halls. _**Where am I?**_

She made up her mind to go back home, but something caught her eye.

EH 100 - Student Health Center

It wasn't like she was ill. She had no cough or ache. She had no itch or burn.

But her broken heart was hurting. _**Hurting like Hell.**_

There must be a specialist or something for that, right?

With faith and indignation, Jackie marched right in, hoping for a miracle.

* * *

"Dr. Novak, there is a young lady in the waiting room that insists she must talk to you, but she won't give me her name, her student number, or anything. What shall I do?"

Sara Novak sighed as she glanced at her watch.

"Well, I don't have any appointments until noon. Show her in."

Her mouse-like secretary nodded as she backed out the door.

Minutes later, a petite brunette stumbled in. Sara eyed her intensely – the girl was quite pale and underweight.

"_And in her eyes you see nothing,  
__No sign of love behind the tears cried for no one,  
A love that should have lasted years."_

"Well…Miss…" she began.

"Burkhart, Jac – Jillian. Jillian Burkhart," the girl stammered.

"Miss Burkhart…why have you come to my office, and why have you refused to sign in correctly at the front desk?"

"I…I'm so confused. I just needed to fix this, and this was the only place I could think of. And, I just didn't want to go through filling out anything, I just need a quick solution."

Sara noted Jillian's quick movements, her trembling voice, her defiant eyes. The girl was a complete basket case…perhaps, she was caught in her parents' divorce, or maybe she was pregnant. All the young female students these days were coming to her about their pregnancy situation…

"Well, Jillian, I will have to pull out a file for you, eventually. But, if you would prefer to talk first, then that's what we shall do…Now, what would you like to talk about?"

"Um… this may sound crazy, but my heart…it's not working…and I was wondering if there was some way we could fix it…"

Sara smiled tersely. "Oh dear, if we only had that cure…I'm afraid that's something that you're going to do all on your own."

The girl's eyes fluttered as she sighed dejectedly.

"But, I could help…a little," Sara said.

Jillian smiled at her gratefully as she opened her small mouth to begin.

"I…just transferred here after moving in with my cousin Jill, I mean, Jackie. Jackie Burkhart. But I only transferred to this school…to get away from my old life in Point Place. That's in Wisconsin. Anyway, it wasn't like I lived a horrible life there. I was popular in school, I was head cheerleader, and nominated for snow queen – I didn't win, because Kelley Turner is a slut. I had a lot of friends…but then, somehow, I made new friends. Friends that weren't popular, that weren't beautiful, that didn't really care about the wonderful world of shopping."

"Did that bother you? That they were so different from you?"

"At first it did. My boyfriend then, his name's…Mike…um, he was the one who had introduced me to the gang," she replied.

"Who was in this 'gang'?"

"Er…there was Lana, she was a giant. There was Pez, he was really perverted, and madly in love with me…Oh, and Elrich, totally geeky, but very much in love with Do-Lana. And…Steve. He was the reason I moved here."

"Oh, and what happened that he caused you to move all the way to Massachusetts?"

"Well after, uh Mike, cheated on me, I sort of hooked up with his best friend, Steve. It sounds worse than it is, really. And…I didn't realize it then, but I fell so much in love with him…He was the world to me…"

"Did he feel the same way?"

"I really want to believe he did…No, I'm sure he did. But…then, so many things happened. We couldn't be together…it was what is was…"

"What exactly happened between you two?"

"Well…there was this incident early on, right when we started dating, when I accidentally called my ex, 'my boyfriend', right in front of Steve. And we got through that, until Steve thought I was cheating on him, so he slept with this random nurse. That…really broke my heart. I had been cheated on before, pushed away, left alone…but it never hurt like that…you know what was funny though? That was the day he told me he loved me, for the first time."

Sara eyed the broken figure in front of her. She was hollow, soulless…she was like so many girls that had been ruined by the tragedy of love. Not to say that she didn't believe in love. It was just that Sara understood this young girl. It felt only like yesterday when Sara, herself, had been falling…falling all because of this stupid thing called love.

"So, how did that make you feel?"

"I just told you. Angry, hurt…"

"No, I mean when he told you he loved you. Did you believe it?"

"Well…yeah. I know him-No, I knew him, better than anybody. When he said those words, I felt it. But…I couldn't take him back…I mean, I eventually did, but again, our relationship was coming down already."

"Because he cheated on you that one time. Or, because of other things?"

"Well, that too. But, he could never push himself to commit…all I wanted was a simple sign or a gesture, that maybe one day, we would get married. I'm young…and I don't want to get married right away either…but I mean, isn't it every girl's dream to someday, wear that white gown and veil, and be the star?"

"I see…so, you moved here after he refused to commit to marriage with you," Sara clarified.

"No…actually, first, _he_ got married. Yeah, _married_. To a stripper! Yeah, he said he couldn't get married to me because he didn't want to think about the future, but the day I leave for Chicago, he leaves to Vegas and marries a whore!"

Sara's mind was reeling. There was so much missing information with this girl. The girl that was now clenching her fists and seething visibly.

"Why did you leave for Chicago?"

"Oh right. I got a job offer in Chicago at a broadcasting station. And I was willing to give it up, but that's when Steve told me he wouldn't marry me. And I had to move on with my life…and so after I came back, and found out he got married, I pretended things were fine…"

"So, if you two were 'fine', I don't see why you had to move out here."

"…A couple weeks ago, his wife left him. That stripper wife. And…I knew that this was not a sign to get back together with Steve. We had this talk a couple of days ago, and I think he's completely wrecked by this and I wanted to comfort him. But, as much as I want to, I can't just be there for him when he has these kinds of needs. So before I could make a stupid decision, I got out of there."

"Because, you knew you would fall into that same cycle again," Sara offered.

"Yeah, that's it…"

"Well Miss Burkhart…it sounds like you still have feelings for this young man."

"No, no. I don't…it's like a memory that's stuck in my head. I just want these things out of my head…and my heart. I wish I could just forget he was in my life."

"Dear…the only way to forget about him, is to make peace in your heart. From what I've heard so far…you still sound very hurt, bitter, and angry. Once you get these feelings out, you will have peace and it will be much easier to forget him."

"So you're saying…I have to learn to forgive him for everything…"

"That's right. And it's going to be hard, but I can tell you for sure…you'll feel a whole lot better," Sara answered. "Now, Jillian, I'm going to have to ask you to fill this form out for me…"

"Uh, well I have to meet up with my friend…he also goes here…so, why don't I just fill that out and bring it back to you tomorrow?"

"Actually, you can bring it back by next week, same day. I'm putting you down for a 6-week session."

"Oh okay. Well I guess I'll just be going then. Thank you, Doctor."

Sighing, Sarah sunk into her chair and picked up the phone.

"Marie, I need a black coffee, with two sugars…no, make that three."

* * *

"So, what are you guys exactly planning to do here?"

Hyde looked at Eric and Donna, who were both clutching boxes of pale pink and sunny yellow.

"Well…although, we have got necessities like the crib and changing table, Kelso still doesn't have a lot of things. And, Betsy's going to be staying for…who knows how long? So what we want do is host sort of like a donation. You know, make Kelso sound incredibly sweet but sad, because he's raising a daughter by himself. Sort of get pity out of people…"

Eric nodded as Donna finished. "Yeah, so Donna and I were going to put up a daddy fund, and since Donna's going to be hosting her show here, we're going to play songs with the word 'baby' in them. Yeah…..that was the best we could come up with."

Hyde shook his head. "Whatever…"

An hour later, the couple had set up a respectable looking stand with pictures of babies and all things associated. It was like the Easter bunny had thrown up in that particular corner.

"So come up down to Grooves, and help a single dad out! We'll be here from three to seven, and will be accepting all sorts of donations, from cash to cribs. Bring us anything, we'll take it! So to start off our father-fund fest, this is Badfinger's 'Baby Blue'!"

Hyde raised his eyebrows at Donna.

"You're going to play Baby Blue? That's freaking depressing. People are really going to crawl in here after listening to that song…"

"I know I know…But I'm really down to limited choices here…they'll come…I hope."

Eric nodded as he sorted through different records.

Baby Blue. Hyde hated that song.

Probably because he could relate to it so much.

** 3 hours later **

"Where the hell is everyone? Don't they feel sorry at all?"

Donna sank into her chair exhausted. Three hours had passed but they had only made a measly 50.

Hyde took a sip of his soda. He knew he should be keener to help Donna and Eric.

But frankly, all he could think about was about a certain brunette.

The thing that scared him was that…their last conversation had gone so well. There had been no yelling, no sneering, no accusing. It was so unlike them.

And it scared him.

Because when they had fought, it was like some weird supernatural energy that flowed between them, and it was something that had always brought them closer together. It was their thing.

But to be so civil and calm…it was so foreign.

It was creepy…It was wrong.

"Alright, folks! Tell you what! Come down to grooves and make a simple donation of 10 and you get a kiss and a picture with me, Hot Donna!"

"Wait, Donna that was not part of the plan!!"

Hyde sighed. While he felt the world was crashing down at his feet, it was just another day for the rest of the Point Place kids.

* * *

**Author's Note: Poor Jackie :( Poor Hyde :( Why am I so cruel, you ask? Believe me, it will get better….later, later, later. But for now, bear with me, as I further tangle the dangerous web I have already woven.**

**Preview of Ch. 9: "Let It Be"**

_**Life, sometimes, just doesn't make sense. And at other times, it absolutely makes perfect sense. Our gang deals with life-altering events and deal with our friend, Fate. Eric is happy, Donna is shocked, Kelso is numb, and Fez is preoccupied. Jackie and Steven face their feelings, leading to a somewhat disastrous conclusion. This is the most dramatic chapter yet - sorry, I hate drama too. But what can one do?**_


End file.
